


Date Night

by HiddenViolet



Series: 2020 - 12 Days of Writing [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dates, Dating, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Seven embarks on a date and finds she enjoys it quite a bit.
Relationships: Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres
Series: 2020 - 12 Days of Writing [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054838
Kudos: 13
Collections: Star Trek Secret Santa 2020





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Secret Santa Star Trek Exchange on tumblr. This is doodlingleluke's gift.

B’Elanna worried over the table and frowned as she once again adjusted the tablecloth. She just could seem to get it quite right, and it was driving her crazy. Finally, she gave a huff and gave up. It could just stay crooked for all she cared. It didn’t matter anyway. It wasn’t like Seven was really going to notice.

Although B’Elanna wanted it to be perfect, she knew logically that Seven wasn’t going to notice much of anything. She had little idea of how human social interactions were supposed to commence and, therefore, didn’t make a big deal when they didn’t go to plan.

Which was actually quite relieving for B’Elanna. She had never done well with the cutesy couple-y things that seemed required of human women. Nor had she managed the throwing objects that Klingon women did. She fell somewhere in the middle, most of the time. For most things, that was perfectly fine. However, for courting? It was nearly a disaster.

That was until she had begun to date Seven. Seven was intensely easy to please as she saw value in functionality over all else. Similar to a Vulcan, a gift that would help in her work never failed to hit the mark. B’Elanna often found she was happy with just an upgrade on a tool or placing her on a shift that played to her strengths.

Which made her nervousness over this date completely ridiculous. Neither of them conformed to human social standards. Even if they did, Seven didn’t know enough to know the way dates were supposed to play out anyway. Yet, B’Elanna found herself worrying over insignificant details like the tablecloth and whether or not the food would be to Seven’s liking.

B’Elanna took a deep breath and reminded herself of what Tom had told her about a successful date. As long as both parties had a good time and were willing to do it again, it was a success. The food, the lighting, the location, or any other detail could be absolutely horrid. As long as they had a good enough time to try it again.

B’Elanna placed the last of the replicated food on the table with the items she had Neelix make for her. That was everything that needed to be done, and she still had 10 minutes to spare. Seven would likely be perfectly on time. She was for everything else, and B’Elanna didn’t see why this would be any different.

Unfortunately, this allowed her plenty of time to pace nervously and try to keep from biting her nails. It was a nasty habit she had picked up during her time in the Maquis. She often bit them when she wasn’t doing something with her hands.

After several minutes of desperate pacing and endlessly changing the music, her door chimed, and she called for Seven to come in.

Immediately B’Elanna’s breath was taken away. Seven had allowed her golden blonde hair to tumble around her shoulders and had changed into a more decorative outfit than her standard jumpsuit. She was holding a bottle of wine in her hands, and this allowed B’Elanna to recover from her stupor and make conversation.

“Ah, I see you brought wine.”

“Yes, apparently, it is considered normal for the person attending the dinner to bring along something to contribute. Neelix suggested a bottle of wine would make a good addition to your meal.”

“I’m sure it will go wonderfully. I can open it while you have a seat. Dinner’s ready, so we can dive in whenever you are ready.”

Seven nodded unsurely and sat at the table. She watched as B’Elanna opened the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass. As soon as the wine was poured, likely with nothing better to do, Seven took a sip. She hummed in satisfaction at the taste and set it back down. For a few moments, there was only awkward silence. Finally, Seven gave up trying to pretend like she knew what she was doing.

“I don’t really know what we are supposed to be doing. From my reading, we are supposed to engage in discourse that allows us to learn more about each other. However, I already know a great deal about you, and you know pretty much everything about me. I don’t know what else there is to talk about beyond those.”

“Well, I think it’s partially about spending quality time together. Sure, we know a lot about each other, but that doesn’t mean we don’t have things to talk about. It’s a little odd, but we could talk about work. We could talk about your progress in the programs you and the doctor are running. There is plenty to talk about. You just need to pick a topic you would like to discuss with me. Or alternatively, allow me to pick a topic I would like to discuss with you.”

Seven looked as though she wished she could be taking notes, and B’Elanna hid a smile. She was so sweet, and she tried so hard. B’Elanna sometimes wished that she was more sentimental. If she was, she might’ve been able to say that Seven couldn’t do anything wrong during date night to drive her away. Especially not something as minor as talking about the wrong thing.

“Alright, then, I would like to discuss this nice tasting meal you prepared for me. It is enjoyable to eat. Did you make it yourself, or did you replicate it?”

“Part of it was replicated, the meat specifically. However, the vegetables are real, and I helped Neelix prepare them for tonight. They came out quite nice with me monitoring what they were putting in them.”

“Yes, they came out quite well. I imagine that many of his dishes could stand for someone to be watching what he was putting in them. Often they are so disgusting that they hardly aren’t even edible. The fact that he gets away with it is astonishing.”

“Yeah, well, he actually is good for morale. He cheers people up. More than that, we don’t have anyone else who wants to be the cook. Even if they did want to, it’s unlikely that we could spare the capacity.”

Seven looked up from her food, intrigued. She had been dying to ask this question for weeks now. “Why are you running on a skeleton crew? I looked in the database, it says that you should have at least 4 times the crew that you have on board. It seems bizarre that they would put such a small crew on such an important ship.”

“That’s sort of a long story. You see, we originally started as two separate crews. There was the Maquis and then the Voyager. However, the Voyager technically wasn’t supposed to be out of dry dock yet. It was finished and still being staffed. However, it was the only ship available to being sent out after the rebel Maquis crew. So, they sent them out with the bare minimum needed to run the ship. They believed that they would only be out there a few weeks. However, then the caretaker pulled the Maquis and the Voyager into the Delta quadrant, and we’ve been here ever since.”

Seven sipped lightly at her wine and processed what she had been just told. “So, you are telling me that this isn’t just a crew made up of individuals? But that it is also made up of two separate crews who were essentially enemies? How is it that you were able to reach an accord?”

Seven was leaning over the table in avid interest. Despite her misgivings about this so-called ‘date,’ it was turning out to be fascinating. She was learning so much and strengthening her romantic relationship at the same time. It seemed to be very efficient, and that pleased her a very great deal.

“See, Seven, that’s the mystery of humans. We were all trapped out here, and we knew that we had to work together if we wanted to get back. It was necessary for our survival. We all took our individual skills and pooled them. Then we made a plan for getting back to the Alpha Quadrant. It doesn’t always happen like this. Sometimes our issues are too much to resolve. When it matters, we can come together to do what we have to.”

“Even though I am now human or working on it. Human behavior absolutely fascinates me. Humans can overcome impossible odds. To achieve things that seem absolutely impossible.”

“Yes, I suppose we do. Well, are you finished?”

Seven glanced down and saw that she had almost finished every single bite and felt that she was pleasantly full. She nodded and handed the plate to B’Elanna to place back in the replicator.

“What are we supposed to do now? We have discussed and eaten. What other date activities would you like to engage in?”

B’Elanna tilted her head and then smiled. “I have a wonderful idea. You’ve been working on dancing, haven’t you?”

Seven nodded slowly. “The Doctor has been instructing me.”

“Well, how about we have a dance together. You can lead because you’re taller.”

“I don’t know if my skill is up to what you have in mind.” Suddenly Seven felt intensely flustered. The thought of being pressed tightly up against B’Elanna almost seemed like too much to bear. B’Elanna seemed to almost read her thoughts and smiled.

“That’s alright. Whatever you are capable of is going to be wonderful. Computer, play Waltz Composition Torres-14. May I have this dance?”

“Seven locked eyes with her and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. She sighed as B’Elanna guided a single hand to her lower back and clasped the other. B’Elanna slowly pressed her entire body up against Seven’s, and Seven began to feel a bit short of breath.

“So, I step back, and you step forward. Then we step to the side. Then I go forward, and you go back and then to the side again. That way, no ground is lost, and no ground is gained. Around in circles forever and ever.”

B’Elanna guided her through the steps several times. Making sure that Seven was well versed in each one. Then they tried it a few times with the music.

B’Elanna couldn’t help the small smile that broke across her face. Seven was so focused that her brow was furrowed, her eyes fastened on the ground. B’Elanna took her hand out of Seven’s and used it to smooth a hand over her cheek. She pressed it gently to her face. Seven looked into her eyes and blushed deeply.

“You’re lovely.”

B’Elanna’s words only made the blush worse. Seven looked away shyly. B’Elanna smiled and continued to guide her through the steps. For several minutes they practiced slowly to the music before B’Elanna decided that she had enough practice.

“Alright. Let’s do this for real. Computer, restart audio.”

The music restarted, and B’Elanna allowed Seven to lead. Seven continued to focus on her steps, but after a few minutes, she had the hang of it. She quit looking at her feet and started looking at B’Elanna. Again, her breath caught. Seven was absolutely blown away by the sight that her girlfriend made. She couldn’t believe that B’Elanna was with her.

“This was a good idea. I’ve decided I like having dates with you.”

“Oh, with me? Does that mean you wouldn’t like dates with other people?” B’Elanna teased gently.

“I’ve not dated anyone else. However, I believe that the experience is enjoyable because it is you. I don’t think I would like it with anyone else. I would see it as a waste of time that could be done doing something else.”

“So, what’s different with us?” B’Elanna’s voice was unsure. She didn’t know if she was going to like the answer that Seven had to say.

“We are different because it does have value. You and I are working to strengthen our relationship. We aren’t just trying to pass the time with idle chatter or social interaction. We do this so that we might have future success in our romantic endeavors. That to me, means that they have great value. I wish to make it so that our relationships will be successful.”

B’Elanna smiled at her and reached her arms around her neck. She kissed her firmly on the lips and Seven hesitated but then pressed forward. For a few minutes, they stood there kissing, before B’Elanna pulled back.

“We need to stop or otherwise I am going to jump all over you.”

“I agree. I don’t believe that I am ready for that level of intimacy yet. However, I also don’t want this date to end. I have had such a good time with you. Is there anything else that we can embark on and spend a few more minutes together?”

B’Elanna thought for a moment. She also didn’t want the night to end. None of their dates had been nearly this good and she wanted to make sure it lasted. She wanted it to be a standout memory. However, the mess hall was loud and not suitable for dates. The holodecks were likely booked completely up.

“What about the hydroponics lab? On Earth a visit to a garden or a museum is a classic date night activity. We likely can’t get into the holodeck right now, but I imagine that right now the hydroponics lab is empty. We could go look at the flowers and talk about their cultivation.”

Seven tilted her head and contemplated it. Then she nodded in agreement. Truthfully, she had no great wish to visit the hydroponics lab. However, the thought of the long walk to, the visit itself and the long walk back adding more time was very satisfying. She didn’t care what they were doing, as long as B’Elanna as doing it with her.

B’Elanna took Seven’s hand and led her out of her quarters. She made sure to grip it firmly, although she wasn’t certain that Seven would understand. Many of the things humans did for affection seemed to baffle her. She didn’t understand hugs. Although she had picked up the purpose of kissing quite quickly. Apparently the more sensual or sexual an action was, the easier it was for her to understand.

It was the things that you did to express your feelings that she didn’t quite understand. Although, who could blame her. Humans were intensely complicated and Seven had spent most of her life.

B’Elanna was right. Seven didn’t understand what the purpose of holding hands was. However, she was willing to go along with it. If it was part of the courting rituals that she had missed or even just a quirk, Seven didn’t mind indulging her. Although Seven was finding that having a point of consistent contact was lovely.

Seven reached for another topic to speak about and couldn’t find much. Thankfully B’Elanna was much more experienced in the art of social conversation.

“So, you’ve been studying Vulcan poetry with Tuvok. How is that going? Are you enjoying the lessons or finding it intellectually stimulating?”

Seven sighed as she was able to carry on a conversation about something she understood. “Yes, I am enjoying his teaching. Tuvok’s take on Vulcan poetry has a number of classical elements but he has a perspective I believe is partially from being around humans so often. He has such interesting viewpoint on some of their beliefs and some of the issues talked about in Vulcan poetry.”

“I’m glad to hear that. It’s very human to have hobbies and interests. It’s part of what makes you unique as a person. Although you won’t find many aficionados of Vulcan poetry outside of the Vulcans themselves.”

“Yes, we spoke about that. He mentioned that he believed that it would be sensible for more Star Fleet Captains to pursue it as a study. He seems to believe that because most of the Captains are human, that they would benefit from studying something very alien. He thinks it would help with their skills as diplomats if they had to try and understand a very different medium from a very different culture.”

B’Elanna thought about some of the botched First Contacts that Voyager had and found that she agreed with Tuvok. Humans, on the whole, were very human centric and tended to think in primarily human terms. Although that was fine, for most of Star Fleet, Captains were held to a higher standard. Many of them likely would do well undertaking a study of Vulcan poetry. Between having to deal with the boredom that came with it and the obscure references they didn’t understand, it would be good training.

“It would make sense that he’d have ideas for how Captains could improve themselves. He was an instructor at the academy for many years. Although he struggled when he was instructing the Maquis crewmembers, he eventually figured it out.”

“I didn’t realize that he was an instructor. Are all Vulcans as good at teaching?”

B’Elanna thought back to her Astrophysics professor and snorted in derision. “Not a chance. In fact, I’d say that on the whole, they are horrible teachers. They have little to no concept about what other people are thinking or feeling. They also have no consideration for the fact that you have other things in your life beyond whatever they are teaching you.”

“Aren’t there human teachers like that as well?”

B’Elanna stepped into the hydroponics lab and considered it. She shrugged lightly not being able to disagree. “Yeah, but you’re more likely to have someone who at the very least admits you might have other classes. Most Vulcans are awful to take classes and studies from. You’re just lucky that you got someone who is so logical that he has to consider the other parts of your life. Otherwise, he might be insufferable. Here, these are the new flowers that are supposed to increase oxygen output from here.”

Seven inspected them and nodded. She didn’t know why she was doing either, but it seemed the way to go. More than that everyone in her life had been encouraging her to rely more on her instincts than anything else.

They lingered there looking at the plants for a few minutes but there wasn’t much to do there. Before Seven had a chance to say anything B’Elanna was taking her hand and leading her out of the hydroponics lab. Seven struggled for a way to say what she was feeling but came up short. B’Elanna seemed to be reading her mind though.

“I know that you want this date to go on and on forever. I want that too. I want to make this night last as long as possible. Yeah, either of us might get killed tomorrow while on duty. However, most likely we won’t, then we will have another date. That one might not be as good but it will be another chance to spend time with each other. Then we’ll have another, and another. Before you know it, we’ll have gone on dozens of dates. Some of them will have been good, some will have sucked. But each of them will have been with each other. I think I can say goodbye to you tonight, if that means I get more chances in the future.”

Seven gazed at her and sighed lightly. For a moment B’Elanna was surprised. It was such a human gesture. She could see that Seven didn’t want to part company and it gave her great strength of will. If she died tomorrow, B’Elanna would be able to die happy. She would be satisfied knowing that even if they hadn’t made it that far into their relationship, Seven was dedicated and wanted to be with her.

“I find myself upset at the thought of us not having any future dates for any reason. However, especially if that reason is your death. However, I can concede that eventually this date must end. Even if we were to spend the entire night together, eventually we would have to return to our duties and real life. I can concede the same thing as you, though. Your willingness to do this again gives me the discipline I need to tell you goodnight.”

B’Elanna smiled gently at her and continued to lead her back to her quarters. “How about this, a single drink, one more dance and then we’ll say goodnight?”

Seven gave her the barest hint of a smile in return and nodded in agreement. B’Elanna led her back into her quarters and to the table. She poured out two glasses of wine, the last of the wine in fact, and handed one to Seven. Seven took it and sipped lightly while sitting back down at the table. She took the chance to commit every part of B’Elanna’s face to memory. She wanted to remember this moment for the rest of her life.

They sipped lightly in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. There weren’t any words that needed spoken. They had already said everything that needed to be said and they would be able to part company with their relationship stronger than before.

After both of them finished their wine, with neither lingering, B’Elanna offered her hand to Seven. Seven took it and allowed B’Elanna to draw her to her feet. B’Elanna smiled gently at her.

“Just one more dance. Then we’ll have to wait until tomorrow to see each other again. The day might go slowly, but we can take comfort int the fact that it will happen. Now, dance with me. “Computer, restart earlier audio.”

B’Elanna once again guided her through the steps of the waltz. They waltzed together in silence enjoying their company and the time that they had together. B’Elanna laid her head on Seven’s shoulder and drew here even closer. For a time, they were a single entity split into two parts. Their hearts beat in sync, their breaths were breathed in at the exact same time and their movements were smooth and graceful.

Seven allowed the sheer contentment to fall over her. Oftentimes she had heard others speak about what it was like to be in love. The way that they felt when they were in their lovers presence. The sheer joy that it was to spend company with someone they loved, the way their hearts felt like they were full to bursting and the feeling that they could spend literal hours together and it would never be too much. She had always believed that it was sentimental, overexaggerated tripe.

Now, she knew that that wasn’t true. She could spend and eternity in B’Elanna’s arms and never tire. She could waltz with her until they both perished and it would ultimately satisfy her. She had never known a feeling this deep.

In B’Elanna’s head there were similar thoughts. About all of her failed relationships. Everything that she had lost and gained over the years. How she had never believed that she would ever find someone that could love the Klingon and Human parts of her. Yet, here that someone was. Waltzing with her and not wanting to say goodnight. It was all that she had ever wanted.

For a time, they would waltz. Eventually the audio would end and they would split. After that they would say their goodnights, Seven would return to her alcove and they would spend the time away from each other. They would spend most of the next day thinking about the other. With the exception of those times where their work would temporarily draw their attention away from their thoughts. Then they would do their best to find any excuse to go and see each other.

However, that wasn’t what was happening right then. For these few moments they were with each other and there was no one else in the world. They had no concerns beyond this dance and beyond the other. They would remain locked in that waltz until the real world called for them. After it did call for them, they would part company reluctantly. However, they would always be thinking about the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you liked it.


End file.
